


Правды и неправды

by fioletova



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioletova/pseuds/fioletova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ухура рассталась со Споком, Ухура и Маккой встречаются. Драма! Людям интересно. Фик написан на командный челлендж «Родденберри vs Абрамс» на «ArhivST».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правды и неправды

Говорили, что их роман – «логичное сближение двух одиноких сердец», обсуждали на корабле с таким пылом, словно не было в мире новостей интереснее. Сказать по правде, Ухуре это даже немного нравилось.  
– Мне сказали сегодня, по секрету, конечно, что ты собираешься сделать мне предложение, – она сидела в кабинете у Леонарда, наблюдая за тем, как он нервно перебирал электронные книги на полках. Судя по его виду, делать это он начал задолго до ее появления, но нужная ему книга никак не хотела попадаться на глаза.  
– Даже так? – спросил он рассеянно.  
– Именно так, – подтвердила Ухура.  
– Что ж, я над этим подумаю, – сказал он и секунду спустя воскликнул: – Да вот же она! Наконец-то! Можно подумать, что я библиотекарь, а не доктор. Рыться в этих талмудах…  
– Они электронные, – сказала Ухура, поднимаясь со своего места. До ее смены оставалось восемь минуть. На прощание она поцеловала его и стерла след от помады, оставшийся у него на щеке. – А ты, как всегда, драматизируешь.  
– Не забывай, что мне еще предстоит сделать тебе предложение, – возразил Леонард. – Так что я имею полное право волноваться и нервничать, драматизировать, метаться в сомнениях.  
Она, рассмеялась и заставила его замолчать, поцеловав снова – на этот раз в губы.  
– Хорошо, но только не слишком старайся с последним. Я все-таки хочу видеть тебя на нашей свадьбе, – сказала Ухура, убирая волосы у него со лба.

Говорили, что все началось со скандала, как это часто бывает. Ходили слухи о том, что однажды Спок чуть не придушил доктора в порыве ревности, потому что вулканцы, добавляли рассказчики, они такие – только с виду спокойные и логичные.  
– Безусловно, в этих рассказах присутствует элемент правды, при определенных обстоятельствах я мог бы, как выразился неизвестный мне рассказчик, его «придушить», – чопорно подтвердил Спок, когда Ухура поделилась с ним этими новостями. – Отрицать было бы глупо. Я признаю, что эмоциональная нестабильность доктора Маккоя, которая зачастую становится причиной наших с ним разногласий, порой вызывает во мне сильный отклик.  
Ухура улыбнулась и налила ему чаю.  
– Спок, я ведь тоже могу приревновать.  
– Уверяю тебя, для этого нет совершенно никаких причин.  
– Но это я. А ты – ты тогда меня ревновал? – Спросила она, вернув разговор к прежней теме. Ей было интересно.  
Спок сжал губы и передвинул чуть влево чашку, поставив ее симметрично маленькому пузатому чайнику.  
– Должен признать, что я испытывал определенный дискомфорт, наблюдая за тем, как легко вы общались. Может быть, уже тогда я понимал, что мы с тобой не сможем добиться того же результата.  
Когда-то она могла бы поспорить с ним и сказать, что они были прекрасной парой. Что все у них получилось бы. Но не теперь. Теперь было не так уж важно, почему Леонард занял место, которое, как ей казалось тогда, не смог бы занять никто другой кроме Спока.  
Ухура сделала осторожный глоток. Чай был горячим и сладким.  
– Может быть, – сказала она, – мы слишком боялись задеть друг друга, и поэтому друзья из нас получились лучше.  
– Я допускаю такой вариант, – ответил Спок, а она не стала добавлять, что у нее было и другое объяснение. Спок всегда казался ей идеалом, а у них, как известно, есть один, но существенный недостаток – очень часто они кажутся близкими лишь издали.

Иногда кто-нибудь, набравшись смелости, спрашивал ее, не жалеет ли она, что променяла Спока на доктора Маккоя. Обычно это случалось во время увольнительных, в каком-нибудь баре, пропахшем выпивкой и сигаретами, под звуки музыки, такие громкие, что Ухуре приходилось наклоняться к собеседнику, чтобы услышать вопрос.  
Как, например, сегодня.  
Выждав паузу, она попросила бармена сделать ей что-нибудь особенно крепкое.  
– «Променять»… Какое интересное слово. Почти такое же интересное, как «Совать свой нос в чужие дела», хотя получается сразу несколько слов, но для простоты эксперимента на это можно не обращать внимания.  
Ухура видела, как бармен улыбается ее объяснению, и ей хотелось подмигнуть в ответ. Она слышала, как где-то в стороне Чехов громко спорит с Кирком о теории множества вселенных. Временами в их перепалку вклинивался спокойный, уверенный голос Спока, а иногда – Леонарда, и раз в кои веки они сходились во мнениях:  
– Черт возьми, Джим, вы уже всех достали своей теорией!  
– Да, капитан, я должен признать, что повторение одних и тех же аргументов кажется мне нелогичным. Энсин прав. Очевидно, что это можно было понять и с первого раза.  
– Он ни черта не прав!  
– Капитан! – послышался тонкий голос Чехова, и Ухура, даже не оборачиваясь, могла легко представить его раскрасневшееся взволнованное лицо.  
Она поставила пустой стакан на стойку и показала, что повторять не надо. Смельчак, задавший свой вопрос, по-прежнему сидел рядом – это было даже несколько удивительно. Обычно они тут же исчезали, стараясь как можно быстрее затеряться в толпе.  
Леонард перестал хмуриться, когда она взяла его за руку.  
– Не хочешь променять их общество на мое? – спросила Ухура. – Это будет только честно. Говорят, что я сама променяла их, по крайне мере – Спока, на тебя.  
– Правда? – Рассмеялся он и обнял ее за талию. – Что еще они говорят? Расскажи мне подробнее. Наш гоблин не выдержал конкуренции?  
Закатив глаза, Ухура толкнула его рукой в плечо.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что где-то я совершила большую ошибку.  
– Это точно, – кивнул Леонард с такой серьезностью, что никак не получалось рассердиться на него, как он того заслужил. – Меня ты заметила далеко не сразу.  
Он прижал ее к себе, и Ухуре захотелось сказать, что да, это, безусловно, была ее самая серьезная и главная оплошность, но в тоже время – не ошибка вовсе.

Она заметила со временем, что в обсуждениях их роман с Леонардом претерпел несколько стадий. Первой была интрижка – быстрая и страстная, если верить одним, случившаяся по глупости, как утверждали другие. Третьи говорили, что этого было не избежать.  
Ухура могла бы рассказать им свою версию.  
– Вы выставите меня силой? – она помнила, как злилась тогда на Леонарда. Он стоял перед ней с таким видом, словно готов был нарушить все клятвы, какие дал, когда стал врачом.  
– Если потребуется.  
– Что ж, начинайте, потому что я не уйду. – Голос ее сорвался на последнем слове, и повисла некрасивая пауза. Помолчав, Ухура добавила, уже тише: – Неужели вы не понимаете? Я всего лишь хочу его увидеть.  
– А я хочу, чтобы моих пациентов не тревожили, – сказал Леонард, хотя без прежней злости. – Лейтенант… Боюсь, что я ничем не могу помочь. Я уже сказал вам, что Спок перенес операцию лучше, чем я мог надеяться, но все визиты придется отложить на несколько дней.  
В тот первый раз она развернулась и ушла, но это был только первый раз из многих. Спок, вопреки своей хваленной логике, любил вести себя неосмотрительно, особенно, когда в деле были замешаны капитан, неизведанные планеты, аномальные явления – «поразительные», к которым Ухура начинала питать странную, неподдающуюся разумным объяснениям неприязнь.  
– Нет, и я повторяю это уже в третий раз! Вы же офицер по коммуникациям, что вам не ясно в простом «нет»? – Ругался на нее Леонард, когда она появлялась в медотсеке – собранная и спокойная. Она успела понять, что это было самое действенное оружие против его раздражительности.  
– Тогда я подожду, – сказала Ухура, усаживаясь напротив него.  
Леонард застонал. Он достал откуда-то из стола полупустую бутылку виски и два маленьких стакана. Разлив, подвинул один в ее сторону:  
– Пейте. И перестаньте так на меня смотреть, вам это надо.  
От виски у нее всегда выступали слезы на глазах, но вкус был приятный.  
– А теперь уходите, – сказал Леонард, будто действительно ожидал, что она его послушается.  
– Я же сказала, что подожду, – возразила Ухура и, глядя на его обиженное лицо, вдруг рассмеялась и чуть не пообещала ему, что так отвратительно она ведет себя в последний раз.

Кто-то утверждал, что все можно было понять с самого начала. Что даже беспокойство за Спока не оправдывало ее частые визиты в медотсек и споры с доктором, которые из сперва враждебных превратились постепенно в особый вид флирта. Ухуре, когда она это слышала, было немного стыдно, ведь сама она заметила все последней. Даже Кирк каким-то образом догадался раньше.  
– Твой Спок в полном порядке, – сказал Леонард вместо приветствия.  
Ухура остановилась возле него и постучала пальцами по пластиковой столешнице. Сегодня она пришла не из-за Спока.  
– Я знаю. Я уже его видела.  
Леонард устало ссутулился в кресле – Ухура прекрасно знала, что последние пять часов он провел в операционной, потому что Кирка принесли на корабль в таком состоянии, что впервые ей стало действительно страшно.  
– Я врач, – сказал Леонард так, словно Ухуры не было в кабинете. – Не буду скромничать, я очень хороший врач. – Он приподнял руки и посмотрел на свои ладони. – Если есть шанс, то я его не упущу.  
– Я знаю, – сказала Ухура. Ей хотелось прижать его руки к своему животу и не отпускать, хотелось, чтобы он перестал смотреть на них так, словно они его подвели. – Леонард, ты сделал все, что мог.  
– Но я не всесилен. И я не понимаю, как мне ему это объяснить. – Он покачал головой. – Ему не докажешь. Он не верит в безвыходные ситуации, всегда был таким самонадеянным… Но когда-нибудь ему придется с такой столкнуться. И знаешь, что тогда будет?  
Она присела на корточки и заставила его повернуться к себе лицом:  
– Ты сделал все, что смог.  
– Я тебе расскажу – его принесут на мой стол, а потом унесут с моего стола. И ему, черт возьми, будет по-прежнему все равно!  
Ухура привыкла видеть его разным. Быстрым и собранным, когда Леонард был занят делом, ворчливым и раздражительным, веселым, грозным, но таким подавленным – никогда.  
– Он поправится, и мы вместе с ним поговорим, – пообещала она, – с нами двумя он не справится.  
Леонард фыркнул:  
– Лучше натрави на него Спока, получится действенней.  
Но Ухура его не послушалась.  
Кирка выписали через две недели, и она была первой, кого он увидел, выйдя из медотсека. Ухура ждала его в коридоре, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Я хотела бы с вами поговорить, – сказала она, добавив: – Капитан.  
– Как видишь, Боунс творит чудеса.  
– Безусловно. Но я бы хотела сказать, если вы позволите, – продолжила Ухура, пропустив его реплику мимо ушей, – что вы – капитан.  
Он поморщился.  
– Я знаю, честно. Спок уже прочел мне целую лекцию, а я в тот момент даже сбежать не мог, потому что Боунс оторвал бы мне обе ноги.  
– И был бы прав! – Уже не сдерживаясь, она отбросила все формальности: – Кирк, неужели ты не понимаешь, как Леонард себя чувствует, когда вместо тебя ему приносят кусок мяса?  
Кирк, надо отдать ему должное, выглядел виноватым, но не долго.  
– Леонард? – спросил он, и Ухура на секунду растерялась, потому что сердце испуганно ёкнуло, словно он застукал ее за чем-то нехорошим.  
– Доктор Маккой.  
– Значит, Леонард, да? – улыбнулся Кирк. Ухура наградила его холодным взглядом.  
– Еще хоть раз, и обещаю – я сама тебя прибью.  
Кирк рассмеялся, и этот смех слышался ей до конца дня.

Спроси ее кто-нибудь, и на этот единственный вопрос она бы ответила – когда их роман перерос «интрижку» в людских глазах и превратился во что-то совсем иное, куда более серьезное? Ухура могла бы сказать, что это случилось через полгода после того, как она рассталась со Споком.  
Но у нее был и другой счет.  
Она могла бы сказать, что это случилось через двенадцать пятничных встреч в медотсеке. Честно говоря, она сама не понимала до конца, как, волнуясь за одного человека, успела так привязаться к другому. Ухура привыкла заходить сюда, чтобы перекинуться с Леонардом парой слов, обсудить новости, а иногда они смотрели старые комедии у него в кабинете и, весело хохоча, кидались попкорном в экран.  
Или кивнула бы, подтверждая, что все изменилось через три месяца после того, как уже не Кирк, а она сама оказалась на операционном столе. Им выпала в тот раз неприятная миссия, и дело закончилось скверно – куда хуже, чем они ожидали. Ухура помнила, как Леонард говорил ей быстро и совсем не сердито, пока ее везли в медотсек: «Тише, девочка, тише. Нужно только немного потерпеть», а она пыталась ответить ему, что совсем не боится, что он слишком переживает. Что его волнения хватит на них обоих.  
Ухура могла бы согласиться с теми, кто утверждал, что все у них стало серьезно ровно через два месяца после увольнительной на Рисе, где они с Леонардом танцевали почти весь вечер вместе. У нее тогда все еще иногда ныла нога после ранения, и Ухура заранее знала, даже не спрашивая, что Леонард и думать ей запретит о танцах. Она решила его опередить:  
– Я разрешу тебе вести, – сказала Ухура, протягивая ему руку.  
– Да неужели? И поэтому я должен забыть о том, что ты всего месяц назад…  
– Леонард, – она перебила его и, усмехнувшись, выложила свои карты на стол: – Или я танцую с тобой, или я танцую с Кирком. Подумать страшно, что тогда может случиться, он точно отдавит мне все ноги.  
– Это уж наверняка, – проворчал Леонард, но взял ее за руку.  
Она победно улыбнулась. Кирк присвистнул, увидев их вместе.  
– Эй, Боунс! Ты просто обязан мне потом рассказать, как у тебя получилось.  
– Отвали, Джим. В отличие от тебя, я джентльмен.  
В конце танца Ухура мягко поцеловала его в щеку.  
– Они будут говорить еще больше, – сказал ей тогда Леонард.  
– Пусть говорят.  
И ровно эти же слова она повторила два месяца спустя, обняв его посреди транспортаторной. От него пахло дымом и незнакомым ей резким запахом, а правая щека была вся измазана кровью. Но главное – он вернулся живой.  
– Я же говорил, что у них не просто там шуры-муры, – донесся откуда-то сбоку сдавленный шепот одного из энсинов. Ухура слабо улыбнулась в ответ и только крепче прижала Леонарда к себе. В конце концов, возразить она не могла – все действительно было серьезней некуда.

Но были вещи, о которых она не стала бы рассказывать никому.  
Только, может быть, Леонарду.  
Они лежали на траве посреди парка. Их пятилетняя миссия завершилась, и впереди ждали несколько месяцев преподавания в Академии. Леонард уже начал набирать студентов на свой курс.  
– Мне выдадут черную форму, – сообщил он, жуя травинку. Ухура лежала рядом, приткнув голову ему под подбородок. – Как ты думаешь, я хорошо буду в ней смотреться?  
Она улыбнулась.  
– Сногсшибательно.  
– Лучше, чем даже гоблин? – уточнил Леонард.  
– Никто не выглядит в черной форме лучше Спока.  
Он легко ткнул ее пальцем в бок, выражая свое недовольство.  
– Ты всегда любила его больше, – ворчливо пожаловался Леонард, и на секунду Ухуре захотелось ответить ему шуткой. Но она сдержалась.  
– Знаешь, – сказала она вместо этого, – когда мы с ним начали встречаться, то я даже не сомневалась, что из нас получится отличная пара. Но, наверное, я не понимала тогда: ему было плохо, а мне хотелось его утешить, потому что Спок всегда казался мне немного идеальным. И я просто не могла стоять и смотреть, понимаешь? Я просто хотела, чтобы он снова стал моим самым лучшим Споком.  
Леонард какое-то время молчал и гладил ее по руке. Кожу покалывало от размеренных круговых движений.  
– А я, значит, не лучшее? – наконец, спросил он, и теперь Ухура рассмеялась, потому что на этот раз в голосе у него звучала не обида, а легкая, уже привычная ей усмешка.  
– Нет, – сказала она. – Ты не лучшее, но ты самое правильное, что со мной случилось.

Конец


End file.
